


Play

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gunplay, Kinktober 2017, M/M, There's really just a look at the foreplay rather than actual smut, Violence, undercover cop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Sugawara might be crazy.(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 10: gunplay)





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short entry for Kinktober. I wanted to do a bit more but ehhhhh. I'll make up for it another time.  
> Let's say this one is just a glimpse from some undercover cop au that I'll never write.
> 
> Kinktober 2017, Day 10. Prompt chosen: ~~Edgeplay~~ | Gun Play | ~~Fucking Machine~~

Sugawara might be crazy.

Daichi watches as the man grins from where he’s been forced to kneel on the floor, smile wide even with his hair pulled tight and a gun in his face. Daichi knew even before he went undercover that the man had a wild streak but this...this a lot.

“What did he do?” Daichi asks, muttering quietly to the spiky haired man beside him.

“Oh, nothing at all, Dai-chan.”

Daichi swallows inaudibly at the amused little voice in his ear, curses himself because he hadn’t even realized that the brunette had snuck up behind him. Oikawa folds himself over Daichi and loops his arms around him, hums in his ear and smiles against his neck.

“Our puppy and kitten just like to play rough with one another,” Oikawa purrs.

“Play?” Daichi asks, voice almost dry.

“Yes, _play_ ,” Oikawa tells him, a smirk in his words.

Daichi directs his attention back to Sugawara and Kyoutani, watches as the ashen haired man nuzzles against the barrel of the gun and then sticks his tongue out, laves it over the muzzle like he would the shaft of a cock. It’s a lewd display and Daichi has to force his eyes to keep from widening, dig his nails into his palm when Kyoutani nearly _caresses_ the gun against Sugawara’s face and then pulls his arm back, pistol whips him without hesitation.

Sugawara laughs after it and Oikawa coos, his hands running over Daichi’s chest as his jaw drops a bit.

Might be crazy? No, crazy. Sugawara is definitely crazy. 

He swears under his breath and watches as Sugawara licks his lips, swipes at the small line of scarlet that drips from his nose and down to his chin.

“Aren’t...aren’t you worried that he’ll hurt him too much?” Daichi asks, voice just a bit strained. “Isn’t he valuable to you?”

“Who? Kyou hurt Suga?” Iwaizumi asks in return. There’s a bored look on his face when Daichi glances over and he tries not to frown at the apathy, nods instead. “No. They know their limits. They know what they both want. Besides...Suga can take care of himself.”

Daichi raises a brow but turns his attention back to the display before them, wonders if Kyoutani and Sugawara know if they have an audience, if they care.

Maybe they like being watched, Daichi thinks near idly. They’re certainly not hiding their so called _play_.

Kyoutani brushes the gun over Sugawara’s jawline as if it were his finger and Sugawara smiles up at him, the expression much too innocent for the circumstances. The ashen haired man turns his face to kiss at the gun and doesn’t flinch at the way Kyoutani yanks on his hair tight, flicks his gaze toward Daichi and sends him a little wink. Daichi very nearly flushes just out of bewilderment but then Kyoutani smacks Sugawara across the face again with the pistol, jerks the man’s head back to stare up at him and leans down to snarl in his face.

“And here we go,” Iwaizumi mutters beside him.

Before Daichi can ask what he means, Sugawara smiles sweetly and then rears back, headbutts Kyoutani directly in the face. The bleach blonde swears loudly and his hand flies from Sugawara’s hair, presses against his nose. A quick tackle and then Kyoutani’s on his back and the two are wrestling for control over the gun. Daichi’s nerves immediately set on edge and he tries to maintain some sense of composure, grips the railing tight as he stares down at the two.

“That’s...is it loaded?” Daichi asks, forcing his voice to be way more casual than it is.

A ringing shot answers his question before anyone else can and Daichi swears under his breath, watches the two tussle until Sugawara is straddling Kyoutani and the barrel of the gun is pressed against the hollow of the snarling man’s throat.

“You sound nervous,” Oikawa coos, hands slipping down over his chest. His fingers dance over the hem of Daichi’s slacks, curls into his belt loops. “How cute, Dai-chan. Do you not approve of how our kitten and puppy play?”

Daichi swallows and watches as Sugawara grins down at Kyoutani, his pretty lips stretched into something a bit terrifying and smeared with scarlet. Sugawara lowers his head a bit and cups Kyoutani’s cheek in an almost soft gesture, murmurs something to him before spitting directly in his face and then backhanding him.

Daichi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, turns around to face Oikawa and keeps his expression impassive as the man smirks at him.

“It’s not my business,” Daichi says. “And I don’t care.”

Oikawa hums and tilts his head a little, eyeing him with something amused dancing on his face.

“Alright, Dai-chan,” Oikawa tells him. “Whatever you say. Now, come on. I have something I want to show you.”

Daichi takes a breath and nods, walks away without a second glance to the violent _play_ going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
